Ravens Call
by stardancer10
Summary: There were many mistakes the council and elders made. However, none were as far reaching as the turned cheek of some of the more abusive members of their tribe. Raven Nighthawk and her mother Rebecca fled La Push. When it was too little too late did help arrive. After being abandoned by her siblings and friends she vowed to never return. But a promise to her mother brings her home.


Raven Nighthawk angrily wiped tears from her eyes and hissed as she touched the tender bruise forming on her left cheek bone. Down stairs she could hear her parents still screaming at each other and fighting. Running around her room, she began throwing things in the large duffle bag that had belonged to her mother's brother when he was in the military. The large canvas bag quickly filled with her meager belongings. She stuffed her clothes and the few keepsakes and sentimental items she wanted to take with her into the bag.

Her mother had warned her earlier to have her stuff ready and that they would be leaving. Most of her things were packed before she had gone to school earlier that day, but it wasn't enough. Her mother had finally had enough of her father's abuse. Her older siblings had left years before, leaving Raven and her mother to suffer alone. Perhaps she was a bit bitter about that she mused, but who could blame her.

Raven felt guilty knowing that the fight was partially her fault. She and her mother had stopped at the mall in Port Angeles the previous Saturday and Raven jokingly performed at a talent screening. When she was asked to sing for them, she was signed on the spot. Both she and her mother knew that this was the break that they needed to get out of La Push. Her mother would be going with her because she was only fifteen.

Raven sighed as she heaved her bag out the window onto the roof of the porch below. That in itself was a feat because Raven was only five-foot one and extremely petite. Quietly, she followed her bag and shimmied down the porch like she had done so many times in the past. She could see that the neighbors were coming out because they could hear her parents fighting.

Rolling her eyes, she dragged her bag to her mother's car. In the backseat were her mother's bags. Her father had returned home early in a foul mood and seeing the packed car had set him off. Normally Raven would dodge out of the way faster, but she had been stunned when he backhanded her. Her mother went into full mama bear mode and launched herself at him.

Raven shut the door of the car and waited for her mother to leave the house. Her father was screaming obscenities at her mother, calling both she and Raven all sorts of awful names. Raven closed her eyes when she heard a loud crash coming from the kitchen. This was the worst fight that they had in a very long time.

"Ray?" a deep voice drew her attention.

Raven turned to find her former childhood friend Paul Lahote looking at her in concern. She rolled her eyes at him and turned her eyes back to the house waiting for her mother. As far as she was concerned she had nothing to say to Paul. He had left her high and dry two years ago when he had changed drastically. Sure he was four years older than her, but he had always been there for her until then. Growing up with similar childhoods had made them close, or at least she had once believed that.

Raven hissed as she felt a large, calloused, hot hand touch her cheek. She felt, more than heard the snarl that rumbled through Paul. She yanked herself away from his touch and stepped away from him.

"Hands off, Lahote!" Raven hissed.

"What happened, Raven?" Paul asked in a voice tight with anger.

"Oh, you know. The same old shit, just another day," Raven shrugged. "Dad came home, mean and angry as usual. You know, mean drunk, short temper, big fists. I normally move faster. He caught me off guard today."

"Jesus, Ray," Paul said sadly. "Why didn't you say anything?"

Raven looked at him incredulously. Was he really being serious? He hadn't even acknowledged her existence in two years. Surely living across the street he could hear that it was the same shit just a different day and that nothing had changed since he last spoke to her.

"Oh, so now I'm worthy enough for you to acknowledge I exist?" Raven sneered. "Who the fuck was I supposed to talk to? It's not like people don't hear what goes on at home sweet home. God, Paul! You knew what it was like at home. You have known for years, so don't try to pretend you didn't know."

"Raven," he whispered sadly.

"No really, I get it," she said tiredly. "Just leave me alone, Paul. You've done a great job of it for the past two years. No need to pretend to give a damn now. We're leaving, so you can go back to pretending I don't exist again."

"It wasn't like that, Raven." he said urgently.

"I don't really want to hear it, Paul." Raven said tossing her hair over her shoulder. "It really doesn't even matter anymore."

Rebecca Nighthawk came storming out of the run down house sporting a bruise that matched Raven's. She nodded to her daughter and went to the car. Raven stepped away from Paul and opened the front passenger door. Climbing in the car she turned to face Paul where he was standing with his friends. One of them in particular looked devastated, well almost as devastated as Paul that she was leaving.

"Come on mom, let's get the Hell out of this shit hole," Raven said tiredly, ignoring the whimper that came from the crowd near Paul.

The crowd parted as Rebecca reversed out of the driveway. Her father Peter came storming out of the house in a rage. He was met by Paul and his group of friends. Raven snorted and murmured, "too little too late guys," as they drove away.

Driving across the border, Raven swore that she would never ever set foot back in La Push willingly. Her brother Micah and her sister Selene had left when they were both eighteen. Raven had been a surprise born five years after her sister and seven years after her brother. They had both tearfully told her goodbye, but she hadn't seen them since. Occasionally she'd get emails from them, but she couldn't blame them for not wanting to open old wounds. It hurt that they hadn't come back for her and mom, but she couldn't blame them. However, just because she understood didn't mean that she would ever forget and she'd have a really hard time forgiving. Yeah, definitely bitter, she admitted.

It took them a few days and many stops, but Rebecca and Raven finally reached LA. She was set to meet with the recording label with her mother. Rebecca had pulled a few strings and called on some favors to have an attorney look over the contract before she and Raven signed it.

Within three weeks of moving to LA they were in a small apartment and Raven was in the recording studio. The label exec said that she was going to take the world by storm and be a star soon. Six months later her first single was dropped and from there the wheels of fame were turning. Not once did she think of La Push, her father, or the life that she had left behind.

Raven was being tutored while in LA. She was set to be the opening act on tour with a few other artists touring the USA and then the world. With each show the people showing up for her act grew. Her album was breaking records and she was told that she would be back in the studio and going on her own tour within the next year.

On tour she was able to get her diploma through tutoring and online courses. She got to see the world and had her mother by her side. It wasn't lost on her that her siblings tried to reach out to her when she had finally started gaining media attention. She ignored their emails. She loved them, but she wasn't going to take care of people that had turned their backs on her.

During that time back in La Push, the Pack was unraveling. Paul had gone on a rampage and nearly killed Peter Nighthawk for what he had done. Embry Call had been right there with him, but now he was barely functioning. He had imprinted that day that Raven and her mother left La Push. It had been a coincidence that the Pack had met up at Paul's house.

When they heard the Nighthawks fighting, they had gone outside to make sure that everything was alright. Paul had been horrified to watch his childhood friend throwing a large bag out of her window. He knew the implications of her actions immediately. When she scaled down the porch, he had started walking towards her. He nearly flew into a rage and phased when he saw the bruise on Raven's cheek.

Embry had imprinted on Raven when she had glanced over towards the Pack that were gathering near Paul. He had wanted to talk to her. They had wanted to explain to her, but they were too late. She was right, too little too late.

When the Elders and Council had heard what Peter Nighthawk had done, he was banished from his home and stripped of any claims to anything to do with the tribe. Everything would be held in trust for Rebecca and especially Raven. They were ashamed that such a thing was happening, but if they were honest with themselves, it was a common thing among the tribe. However, after the incident, it was time to take a hard look at their tribe and to make it right.

They especially knew that they had to make it right when they heard that Raven was recording an album and touring. The first time that she was on TV it was a big deal among the tribe. Her first live performance was screened live in the meeting hall. When she performed at Grammy's and subsequently won the awards for Best New Artist and Album of the Year there was so much pride among the tribe and not a little guilt.

With her fame, La Push found itself in the spotlight and tourists and fans of Raven were flocking to the area. The tribal coffers were benefiting from her fame even if she didn't know it, she was helping her tribe. With the money vast improvements were made to the tribal lands and public buildings.

However, all was not well with the Pack. Paul and Embry blamed Sam and the Council for the gag order. With Jacob's issues with Bella and the dissention among the ranks of the Pack, Sam struggled with his responsibility. He couldn't blame Paul or Embry. After the incident with Raven, the families of pack members and the families of the imprints were informed of the Pack. There was no one from Raven's family left to tell. Her siblings who had left would be welcomed back, but they would have to find somewhere other than their old family home to live. Rebecca refused to speak to any of them, even after they had granted her a divorce from Peter and offered her protection for her and Raven; again actions too little too late.

Embry would often be found sitting near the border of La Push watching the direction that he had watched his imprint drive away in. His mother was horrified and devastated when she found out that her only child had imprinted on a girl that would probably never be coming back. The Pack tried to be supportive, but there was little that they could do to help their brother.

Paul would often spend his time with Embry. While Raven was not his imprint, she had been one of his best friends before he had phased. She had been the only one to see past the angry boy he had been. They often hid from the abusive home environments in an old tree house behind Raven's house.

Paul shared all of his memories of Raven with Embry, hoping to help his pack brother. They were both so proud of Raven when her first single had dropped and then shot up the charts. They weren't able to see her perform in concert, but they watched her performances on TV and online. Her voice was amazing and beautiful.

Embry existed. His daily routine was the same thing in and out. His life was gray with little color or meaning. He ate to survive, but he may as well have been eating ash, for all it mattered to him. His reason for living was not there. Sure, he continued living because he knew that she was happy, but it held little meaning to him. He knew that she hadn't intentionally rejected the imprint bond, but it still hurt. It hurt that he hadn't been able to protect her then or now.

The first time a tabloid came out speculating her love life he had flown into a fit of rage and demolished and entire glade of trees. No one had been able to calm him down for days. Finally he returned to his human form and refused to speak about it to anyone. It was difficult to see his imprint splashed across magazine covers and in the tabloids. Raven was a bit of girl next door meets bad girl in the pop industry. She was exotic and beautiful and everything that any man could ever want.

This was the routine and daily life that went for years. Raven was still a rising star and La Push still had the Pack protecting it. Bella Swan and the Cullens had left shortly after the wedding, never to return. Jacob had been devastated, but moved on. It helped that he had imprinted on Angela Webber from Forks at Bella's wedding. The pair had been inseparable since.

It had been five years Raven thought to herself sadly. It had been five long, fun filled years since she had set foot in La Push again. Tears stung her eyes and she wished that she wasn't back here. Last year when her mother had been diagnosed with an aggressive form of lung cancer they had clung together. The doctors did everything that they possibly could, but in the end it wasn't enough.

Through it all Rebecca had pushed Raven to continue working and Raven had respected her mother's wishes until the end. Last week her mother had passed away in their LA home with Raven by her side. Her siblings had been allowed to visit with her before the end, but Raven made it clear under no uncertain terms would they be welcome to stay. They had popped up over the years trying to get their piece of fame and the money.

It had been her mother's wish to be buried at home in the land of her people. Raven contacted the Elders and made the necessary arrangements. A public statement was made by her agent, Roger, asking for time and privacy to grieve. She loved her fans, but some of them were a bit much at times.

Raven turned her SUV down the once bumpy dirt road of her childhood home. She marveled at all of the newly paved roads and newly renovated or constructed buildings. Chief Black had informed her that her family home was hers now. He told her that her father had been banished for his actions and that all of her family holdings and properties were hers. Her siblings also had no claim to them for their abandonment. Everything that had belonged to either side of her family was now hers, including a seat on the Elders or tribal Council if she chose.

Raven adjusted the dark sunglasses over her eyes and turned into the drive way of her childhood home. Someone had been taking the time to keep up the property for her. The house looked like it had recently been painted and the porch had been fixed. The roof also looked new. There was also a new fence along the front and sides of the property.

Rolling her shoulders, she turned off the engine and slid out of the SUV. Grabbing her bags, she shouldered her purse and searched for the key to the front door. Chief Black had sent the new key to her years ago as the locks had been changed. He told her that the Lahotes kept an eye on the property and keeping trespassers out. She tried not to think about the pain of his mentioning of Paul.

Sighing, she approached the steps of the porch and thought back to that fateful day that she and her mother left La Push. Blinking back tears she climbed the steps and put the key in the door and pushed the front door open. She stepped over the threshold and paused. The walls had been painted and the furniture covered with protective sheets. Things that had been broken were fixed. Cosmetic deficiencies were repaired. While it somewhat resembled the house she had grown up in, it had more of a homey feel to it now.

Dropping her things by the door Raven walked through the familiar, yet foreign rooms of the house. All remnants of her father's presence were gone. Family photos were still hung on the walls, but his belongings were gone. Even his favorite recliner was gone from the corner of the room and it appeared that the TV had been replaced with a new flat screen. Her mother had informed her after they had left that her father had shoved her into the old one, knocking it over and breaking it.

Walking into the kitchen, Raven found items and letters stacked on the large kitchen table. Smiling softly to herself, she saw that they were gifts and tokens from the tribe as well as fans that stopped in the area. She could hardly believe the changes to her small hometown. Chief Black and the Elders had sent her and her mother letters and emails over the years. They refused to speak to them until recently. Their turning a blind eye to things was a bitter pill to swallow for them, but seeing and hearing about the positive changes warmed Raven's heart. At least some good came out of their suffering.

Raven sighed and walked back towards the front door. She grabbed her things and made her way upstairs. Her old bedroom was exactly how she left it. Curiously, she opened the master bedroom and was stunned to see and entire new bedroom set. She guessed that her father had taken the old furniture with him.

The craftsmanship on the bed and other pieces was stunning. There were carefully carved figures of wolves in the bed posts. She knew instantly that someone from the tribe had made the furniture. She decided that she would stay in the master bedroom. No need to draw up old memories in her childhood bedroom.

Raven shucked her travel clothes and stood under the hot spray of her shower. The bathroom had been updated as well she noted as she let the hot water beat on her aching muscles. It had been a three hour flight and another forty-five minutes driving on top of all of the last minute things she was trying to take care of before leaving LA for an undetermined amount of time. Her mother made her promise to finish her contractual obligations before going home for a while.

She was exhausted and really not ready to face the reality of her mother's death. Her mother would be laid to rest among her ancestors and given a traditional burial. Raven had received a summary of what to expect the following day from Chief Black. All of the details were being handled by the tribal Elders and Council members.

Raven tugged on a pair of sleep shorts and a tank top before crawling into the large four poster bed. She fell asleep almost as soon as her head hit the pillow. It was in the middle of the night that she woke up disoriented and frightened by the loud howling from somewhere nearby outside.

Blurrily she reached for the bedside table lamp. Switching the lamp on, she grabbed her cell phone and padded her way down the stairs. She flicked on lights as she went and made her way towards the kitchen to grab a glass of water.

Outside she heard heavy rapid footfalls, many of them. She pulled her hair up in a messy bun using the elastic band on her wrist. It was a habit the industry hadn't been able to break her of from her teen years. Her thoughts were interrupted by loud banging on the front door.

After a brief moment of fear, Raven walked towards the front of the house to answer the door. She could hear many loud male voices on the other side of the door. Rolling her eyes she recognized Paul's voice among them and opened the door.

Raven raised an eyebrow seeing the large group standing on her front porch. She stared at Paul, wondering why he was here. A cold blast of air caused her to shiver and step back into the warmth of the house.

"You may as well come in," Raven said in exasperation. "I forgot how fucking cold it is here."

"Still swearing like a sailor?" Paul asked with a smirk, before his face took on a sadness she couldn't stand to see. "How are you really, Raven?"

"As well as I can be considering," she replied with a shrug. "I didn't think that I would ever be back here. But after everything mom did for me, it's the least that I could do."

"So you don't plan on staying?" Paul asked softly.

"Why the Hell would I stay?" she asked snorting scornfully.

"Because this is home," Paul stated sadly.

"No this is a house, it was never home." She said harshly. "Home was with my mother and she's dead. She'll be laid to rest, I'll speak with the Elders and Council and then I'm going back to LA."

"Raven, please let me explain," Paul begged. "There are things you don't know about. There are certain things that will help you to understand."

"Listen, Paul," Raven began tiredly. "I don't want to trudge up the past and take a stroll down memory lane. I'm here to lay mom to rest and then I'm going back. I can't stay here."

"Why, Raven?" Paul asked sadly. "Why can't you stay?"

"What the Hell do I have here to stay for?" she asked him sharply. "My family is gone. I didn't have any friends when I left. So why the fuck would I stay here?"

"You had me!" he yelled.

"That's just it, Paul. I didn't have you. I had no one, but mom for two goddamn years before we left," she said tiredly. "Listen, I just want to sleep okay. It's three in the morning. I have to meet the Elders at seven, so please. Just go."

"Please," Paul whispered as his body trembled violently. "Please, Raven."

Raven looked away from where Paul was kneeling in front of her. She glanced around the room and met the sad eyes of each of his friends. Each of them seemed to plead with her to listen and give him, to give them a chance to explain.

She recognized them, each of them were members of the infamous 'Uley gang.' Raven snorted at the thought. She had seen real gangs in LA. These guys were boy scouts in comparison. Gang indeed.

"Miss Nighthawk," a large burly looking man rumbled. "I'm Sam Uley."

"Oh I know who you are," she replied with a smirk. "Everyone knew who you were, Sam."

"If you could just give us an hour of your time before you leave," he asked politely. "As Paul said, there are things that you need to know."

Raven looked from him to the rest of them who were watching her carefully. She wasn't sure what the Hell was going on. She didn't want to know. She just wanted to go back to LA.

"I'll give you one hour after the burial," she said rolling her eyes. "Then I'm on my way back to LA. I have obligations and life outside of La Push. I'm supposed to begin planning my tour with my manager and agent. I don't have time to pretend to make nice with people."

"You think you're so much better than us?" Leah Clearwater snarled from nearby. "Some big pop star that's too good for La Push and her tribe."

Raven pinned her with a look and spoke in a deceptively calm voice. "I don't owe you or anyone in this fucking tribe anything," she hissed at the older woman. "Where the fuck was my tribe when my father repeatedly came home angry and drunk? Where was my fucking tribe when his fists and booted feet beat the shit out of my family? So don't talk to me about not giving a damn about my tribe. My tribe turned their fucking backs on me a long time ago. You can get out now. I'm done talking to any of you if you're just here to throw around bullshit accusations. Seriously? You've got a lot of nerve."

"Leah!" Outside!" Sam's voice boomed throughout the room. "I apologize for her."

Raven stood and stretched. Rolling her shoulders and kneading the muscles in her neck she looked around the room and caught the eye of Embry Call. She remembered him as a shy quiet boy from when they were younger. He was looking at her in a way that she wasn't sure that she was comfortable with. Her eyes snapped to Paul who came to stand beside her.

"Don't apologize for her," Raven said tiredly. "She's always been a bitch to everyone. You just never saw it until you broke up."

"Hey now!" Seth Clearwater protested.

"You cannot deny that your sister is a bitch, Seth," Raven replied. "She always has been. Quite frankly it's refreshing to see that some people never change. Though the whole woe is me he broke up with me is immature, and not a little pathetic."

"Wait! You know my name?" he asked in excitement.

"I know who most of you are," Raven replied in amusement. "I lived here for fifteen years and went to school with most of you."

"Why don't you ever talk about La Push when you're asked about it?" one of the younger men she didn't recognize asked.

"What am I supposed to say?" she asked in exasperation. "It's not like I wanted the world to know I came from an abusive, broken home. I described the area and gave general descriptions of the people. I may not live here anymore, but I'm not about to speak badly about where I come from in public. I try to keep it vague at best because in all honestly, it's no one's business."

"I'm so sorry, Raven." Paul whispered hoarsely. "I'm so fucking sorry. I should've been there for you. I should've done something."

"I'm not going there, Paul." Raven replied firmly. "I'm not bringing that shit up."

"Please, Ray," Paul whispered hoarsely. "Please talk to me."

Raven looked at her one time friend carefully and sighed heavily. Three o'clock in the fucking morning and she was apparently up for the day. Groaning, she rubbed a hand over her face and turned towards the kitchen.

"I need caffeine," she murmured. "If I'm not getting any sleep I need caffeine to deal with this."

Paul scrambled after her and watched as she dug through the empty cabinets. While the house had been renovated and kept up, groceries weren't bought. They had no idea of when or if she would ever return. They watched in amusement as Raven thumped her head on the counter in frustration.

"Mom's got coffee at the house," Paul offered hopefully.

"We are not going to your house to wake mama Lahote so I can have coffee," Raven said sternly.

"Mom would love to see you, Ray," he told her softly.

"God I need a vacation," Raven said tiredly.

"I thought you said you're going back on tour," Seth asked.

"I'm in the middle of finishing the next album. They want to start the tour in four, maybe five months," she replied.

"If you're tired, why don't you take a break?" Embry asked in concern.

"The world doesn't stop spinning for one person, especially not in this industry," she replied, glancing up at him. "This is only my third album and my second solo tour. I can't afford to stop."

"But you'll burn yourself out," he interjected.

"Stars often do," Raven snorted in reply.

Paul looked at her carefully and could see the dark circles under her eyes. He glanced down and noticed that she hadn't grown much in height, but she had certainly grown up. His little Raven had grown to be a beautiful woman.

"Um, Raven?" Paul began awkwardly, causing the Pack to look at him in amusement.

"Yes, Paul?" Raven smirked at his discomfort.

"You do realize that you're barely dressed, right?" Paul said gesturing widely at her attire.

Laughing throatily, Raven turned and hopped to sit on the kitchen counter. She was still laughing seeing the rest of the large males in her kitchen shift awkwardly, avoiding looking at her. Embry's eye widened comically and then he glared at the rest of the group.

"Oh, Paul," Raven wheezed. "When did you of all people become such a prude?"

"I resent that!" Paul glared at her. "You're barely covered, Ray!"

"Paul, honey," she cooed condescendingly at him. "All the necessary bits are covered. A bathing suit covers less. For fuck sake, Paul! Last week they did a photo shoot of me at the beach!"

"What?" Embry whispered harshly.

Raven glanced at the group and shrugged. "I had a beach photo shoot last week. I had to fulfill my contractual obligations." she explained. "Mom made me promise."

"What were you wearing in the photo shoot, Ray?" Paul asked darkly.

"Clothes, you Neanderthal!" Raven replied tartly. "I had on a bathing suit for some of it."

"Raven," Paul began. "No one forced you to do the photo shoot did they? I know your mom acted as your agent for a lot of things"

"No one forced me to do anything, Paul." she replied rolling her eyes. "Keeping busy has helped me work through a lot of things."

"Where's your favorite place that you've been to?" Embry asked, changing the subject.

Raven leaned back against the cabinets and thought. She had toured the world twice now and would be going a third time. She'd seen so many places and faces over the years it was really hard to pick.

"I have honestly loved each of the different places for different reasons," she replied. "It's really hard to pick a favorite. It's been amazing seeing different cultures and people."

Raven was going to continue talking when she heard a car pull up outside. The guys around the room stilled and glanced towards the front of the house. Raven hopped off the counter and checked her phone.

Swearing softly she saw that she had missed a couple of messages. Nigel and Riley had flown in to be with her tomorrow and were making their way to her house. She had met them in the recording studio when she had first moved to LA. Nigel and Riley took one look at her bruised face and demanded to know who had done it. They had immediately taken her under their wing and demanded that their agent sign her to be their opening act. She had toured with their band for a year before she had gone on her own. They still met up as often as they could. The tabloids often speculated that she was romantically involved with one or both of them, but they were her best friends.

Raven rushed past the Paul and the others towards the front of the house. She could hear Nigel and Riley bickering and swearing at each other outside and she fought back a giggle as she threw the front door open. Their thick British accents abruptly stopped as they turned towards her. Nigel held his arms open and Raven threw herself into his arms.

"What are you guys doing here?" she asked, turning to hug Riley.

"Love, did you really think we'd not be here for you?" Nigel asked looking down at the petite woman that had become like a sister to him. "We loved your mum too."

"How the bloody Hell do you know where anything is here?" Riley asked in confusion. "I swear we drove in circles for a while there."

Raven laughed as she fought tears. "You guys are staying here right?" she asked. "Is it just you two?"

"Yes, love we'll stay here if that's alright with you?" Nigel asked. "As for the rest of the band, they had to go represent the band on a couple of talk shows. They wanted to be here, but you know how it is. They send their love."

Raven nodded and turned back to find Paul and the others standing on the porch watching them. She could see that they were shocked to see the pair here. Laughing quietly, she could see the humor in it. The pair of them were part of one of the largest British Indie Pop Rock band. She had hung out with them often.

"Love, when are you coming back to London?" Riley asked wrapping an arm around her waist. "We've got people checking in and taking care of your townhouse while you're out of town, but you should come back for a while."

Raven smiled up at the pair. "It's been a while since I was last there, hasn't it?" she asked. "Maybe I can plan some time to pop in for a few weeks in the near future."

"Raven, love?" Nigel asked her, glancing at the large men on her front porch. "You going to introduce us to your friends?"

"Nigel, Riley, this is Paul and his friends," Raven said with a sad smile.

"Wait, Paul-Paul?" Nigel said snapping his gaze down to Raven. "The wanker that left you high and dry?"

"I don't want to think about wanking and Paul in the same sentence, thanks." she replied dryly. "But yes, this is Paul."

"What the Hell do they feed people here?" Riley asked her.

"Not sure, might be a genetic thing," Raven said with a shrug. "Either that or they're drinking Miracle Grow for shits and giggles."

"Let's get you inside, love." Nigel suggested. "While the weather reminds me of home, you're a California girl now."

Raven led them up the steps and past Paul. She thought she heard a growl when Nigel placed his hand on her lower back, but ignored it. Raven led them upstairs and pointed them to the rooms that used to belong to her siblings.

"So this is casa de Raven?" Nigel said as he tossed his bag on the bed. "You doing alright, love?"

"I'm alright, Nigel." she replied softly. "It's difficult being back here. There aren't very many good memories from here."

"When are you planning on heading out today?" Riley asked coming in the room.

"I need to stay for a while after the burial and ceremonies," she replied tiredly. "I need to speak with some people before I can go. I'll have to call Michelle in the morning and have her book my flight and studio time. I've got some editing and finishing touches on the last couple of songs for the album."

"Ray-Ray," Nigel said tugging her to lie beside him on the bed. "You should take some time and relax a bit. You need to grieve. Work isn't going anywhere, love."

Riley flopped on the bed on her other side and the three lay there talking for a while. When Raven started to doze off she sat up and told them that they should get some sleep. She went to her room and tugged out her running gear. She could see the sky becoming lighter. There was no point in her trying to sleep when she had to meet Billy Black in a couple of hours.

Raven emerged from the master bedroom and found Riley and Nigel leaning against the wall across from her. They were also dressed in running attire and smirking at her. They really did know her well.

The trio walked down the stairs to find Paul and Embry sitting in the living room waiting. Apparently the others had left. Raven glanced at the pair in confusion. They seemed to be pissed that Nigel and Riley were here.

"Going for a run?" Paul asked calmly.

"Yeah, it helps me clear my head," Raven replied. "There's no point in me trying to sleep now. I've pulled all-nighters before."

"Love, the last time we were all in town together we were all up for three days straight," Riley said smirking.

"What do you mean?" Paul asked curiously. "What were you doing?"

"Recording studio and hitting the town," Raven said with a shrug. "Massive writing and recording session."

"Does that happen a lot?" Embry asked. His whole body seemed to be trembling.

"Sometimes you get so caught up in what you're doing you lose track of time," Riley explained. "Sometimes you're on such a roll with the music that you just keep going."

Raven caught Embry staring at her and she couldn't tear her eyes away from him. She seemed to be drowning in the deep brown expressive eyes. She didn't understand why she felt drawn to him. It made no sense at all. He was ridiculously attractive, but she barely knew him, even having grown up in the same small town.

"Raven," Riley said drawing her attention away from Embry. "Maybe you can have the label send the tracks over to their studio in Seattle. You could take some time here and still get work done. I know you have your binder with you."

"We could even stay with you and help, love." Nigel offered.

Raven sighed and knew that they were right. She had been going non-stop for the last five years. Sure she and her mother had taken a couple of vacations, but even then it was only for a week at most. She knew that she needed a break but she wasn't sure that she wanted to stay here in La Push.

Raven stepped away from them pulling out her phone. Dialing Michelle, her assistant, she explained that she would be staying in Washington for the time being and that the meetings that she was supposed to have with people would either need to be rescheduled or done via skype. She hung up and contacted her agent and told him to have her tracks sent to the studio in Seattle.

She explained that she would either work from home or the studio in Seattle to finish the album. Her manager was understanding and told her that she should take the time that she needed. They could afford to delay things by a few months with no problem. Roger immediately emailed her a zip file of her tracks and the notes that had been made during the last recording session.

Ending the call Raven found the others in the room watching her. She shifted uncomfortably under their gazes. Living her life in the spot light she was used to being the center of attention when it came to the public, but it was uncomfortable when it happened at home.

"I'm going to head out for a run," Raven said tiredly. "Hopefully when I get back I'll have a clearer head. I'll be here for at least the weekend. Those plans probably will change, but for now I'm here."

"I thought you don't want to be here?" Paul asked snarkily.

"I don't want to be here." She replied honestly. "When I left I swore I would never willingly return. However, shit happens and sometimes you have to do things you don't want to. It's called adulting, Paul. You should try it some time."

"Har, har." Paul replied deadpanned.

Raven moved past the group and headed towards the front door. Nigel and Riley fell behind her, fully intending to accompany her on her run. They personally didn't care for running, but their friend needed the company and the catharsis of running at the moment. Paul and Embry also followed Raven.

She stretched briefly on the porch before stepping off into the drizzle. Popping in her earbuds, she grinned at Riley and Nigel. They really were the best of friends. She knew that they hated running. Looking speculatively towards Paul and Embry, she realized that they too intended to come with her on her run.

Raven set a steady pace. She just wanted to lose herself pounding the pavement. She took the long loop, heading towards First Beach. She felt, more than saw Riley and Nigel come up beside her to keep pace. Paul and Embry made it look easy. She was in shape, but they were barely breaking a sweat or breathing heavily.

Raven picked up the pace as they rounded the bend and First Beach came into view. Her chest was heaving as she ran. Tears stung her eyes as memories flooded her. Her knees hit the sand as she gave in to her grief. Her chest heaved with sobs as she cried for her loss, her loss of childhood, her loss of friends, her loss of her family. On and on the sobs went and Raven felt Nigel and Riley drop down beside her. They held her as she cried it out.

Paul and Embry stood nearby, not sure what to do. Embry was barely keeping it together. His imprint was in pain and he couldn't fix it. She was in pain, but she was in the arms of others, men she had been linked to for years. Paul felt him vibrating and swore, shoving him towards the tree line. He glanced behind him and saw that the trio kneeling in the sand were occupied, before turning his attention back to his pack mate.

Embry barely made it behind the coverage of the trees before he phased. Paul stood between him and the beach as a precaution. Embry let out a mournful howl, alerting the rest of the Pack. Soon the others approached and waited. They had seen everything through his eyes and weren't sure what to say or do.

Leah sat down away from the group. She wanted to hate Raven, but couldn't. She was jealous that Raven got to do the very thing that Leah wanted, which was leave. Leah huffed and turned away, ignoring Embry's snarl in her direction.

The group stayed phased, with Paul remaining human, leaning against a tree. He kept an eye on Embry while looking out towards the beach where Raven was still sobbing uncontrollably. He swallowed the lump that was lodged in his throat.

"It's alright, baby girl," Nigel murmured holding Raven between him and Riley.

They held her as her grief finally caught up with her. She had held it together for so long. It had been Raven and her mother against the world for five years. They hurt for their friend. Her mom had treated them all like her kids whenever they were out on tour together.

"Easy, love," Riley crooned. "We've got you love. Go ahead and let it all out."

The rain was coming down pretty hard by now and her tears were washed away by the cold drops pouring from the sky. Raven clung to her friends even as she sobs slowed and quieted. She was embarrassed by her outburst, but they had seen her at her worst before.

Embry struggled to reign in his jealous rage that beat at him. She was his imprint. She should be in his arms. The man knew this, but the wolf was clawing at the surface of his mind. He was having a hard time calming enough to phase back. Paul blocked his path as did the rest of the Pack that had gathered. They all sympathized with him, but could offer no help. This was something that they hadn't dealt with before.

Embry fought the imprint for years and now that she was here he was having an even harder time not approaching her. He wanted to tell her the truth. He could feel through their link that if she were to accept the bond it wouldn't be as a friend or brother, but something much, much more. He tried so hard to let her live her life over the years.

Raven trembled in their arms, shivering in the cold rain. Even though it was spring there was still a bite in the air and a driving wind blowing in from the ocean. She was wrung out and just wanted to sleep. Sighing, she drew back and checked her watch. Swearing she stood shakily.

"I've got to get home and changed to meet with Chief Black," she told Nigel and Riley.

Nigel and Riley looped their arms through hers and half carried her back towards her house. The Pack stayed back keeping their distance. They wanted to make sure that she got home alright without interfering. She still wasn't aware of the Pack or imprinting. They knew they had to tell her soon because it was eating away at Embry and Paul. She had promised to give them an hour after the funeral, and the anticipation of her finally knowing the truth was eating at them.

Paul watched his childhood friend and felt like crying himself. It hurt to know that she didn't really need him anymore. He had always tried to be there for her growing up. He had done his best to shield her, especially after her siblings left home. To see her fall apart and break down broke something in him as well. His pack mates caught glimpses of the person he was with Raven, but now they were seeing him vulnerable in person for the first time.

Raven allowed Nigel and Riley to fuss over her and help her into the house, but she refused to let them help her in the bathroom. She was better and could shower just fine on her own. She took her time in the hot water of the shower. By the time that she stepped out, the bathroom was thick with steam.

Sighing, Raven wiped the fog from the mirror and began to get ready. She had to meet Chief Black soon, but they would be leaving to the funeral soon after. She kept her make up subtle and natural. This wasn't a stage appearance or red carpet event. This was her mother's funeral.

At that thought tears stung her eyes, but she fought them back. She had cried enough earlier and needed to pull it together. She stepped into what she now considered to be her room and opened the garment bag. Pulling out the conservative black dress, she dug for the flats and pantyhose she brought.

Clearing her mind she dressed methodically. She was completely in a different mindset, much like the one before she was going to give a performance or step out in the public eye. She selected her jewelry for this carefully. Nothing flashy or gaudy, she made sure what she had brought was appropriate for the occasion. She wore her mama's necklace and her nana's earrings.

Once she was satisfied with her appearance, Raven left her room and walked softly downstairs where she found Riley and Nigel waiting. They too were already dressed and ready to go for the day. She smiled at them gratefully. She knew their schedule was crazy right now, but it meant a lot that they were there for her today.

Nigel handed her the large black bag she was notorious for toting around. They had been friends for years and practically lived together just as long when time allowed. They had been there for her and her mother when they were at their most vulnerable. It was something that she would never forget and she knew that her mother had never forgotten.

"Ready?" Riley asked cautiously.

"Yeah," Raven replied quietly. "Let's head out to the car and I'll drive us to the Chief."

"How about you navigated, and I'll drive?" Nigel offered. "Let us take care of you, Little Bird."

Raven nodded tiredly and held out her keys. She followed them out of the house and watched as they locked up. Riley had an umbrella out for her, which she smiled gratefully to him for. It was like she was going through the motions and walking in a fog. She couldn't quite get it all together enough to function as well as she ought to.

Riley got her settled in the front seat and took the seat behind her. Nigel slid into the driver's seat and looked to his friend in concern. They had never seen her this way before and weren't sure how to help. He started the vehicle and followed the directions that she gave him to the small red house where the Chief of the tribe lived. He was waiting out on the porch for her when they pulled up.

He ushered her inside and they sat in the living room. Billy Black offered his condolences and took her hands in his own. He explained the entire ceremony and the meaning behind each of the different rites and rituals that would be performed. Raven nodded and tried to pay attention to what he was saying.

"Raven," Billy said gruffly. "I want you to know that if there is anything you need, the tribe will help you. You may not realize it, but you've done so much for this tribe over the years, despite not being here."

"I appreciate you kind words and the offer," Raven said carefully. "I may stay in the area for a while. I might actually be staying on the rez to grieve for a time and work here, if that would be alright?"

"This is your home, Raven." Billy stated firmly. "Whether you choose to live here or not, your home will always be here. You will always have a place here."

"Thank you," Raven whispered emotionally. "Nigel and Riley may stay with me for a while. Others might come from time to time to help with some things. But for the most part I just want peace here."

"And you'll have it," Billy assured her with a kind smile. "Come, let us go welcome your mother home."

Raven stood and went to the door. She turned to find Jacob Black dressed in funeral attire and ready to assist his father to the funeral location. He nodded to Raven solemnly. She inclined her head and went out to her SUV. Nigel once again followed her instructions. She glanced back and saw that Billy and Jacob were following closely in their own truck.

They pulled up to the site and found that people were already gathering. Chairs had been set up and large tent shielded the seats from the rain. From the tent her mother's coffin would be carried the short distance away to the burial site. Raven was ushered to the front row with Nigel and Riley on either side. She sat down and bowed her head, fighting the tears that once again threatened to spill over.

She drowned out the noise around her as she looked up and stared at her mother's coffin. It wasn't anything lavish, though she could have easily afforded it. Her mother wanted simple, so that's what she got. Her thoughts clogged with the emotions building up.

Nigel and Riley each clutched on of her hands. Robert and Michelle entered the tent and sat in the row behind Raven. Other close friends of hers from the industry quietly filed in and took seats nearby. The noise of the crowd began building as some of the younger members of her tribe recognized some of the Hollywood A-listers that were in their midst. Though many were excited, they were respectfully quiet as one of their own was coming home.

Billy Black rolled to the front of the tent with Old Quil. They began the ceremonies and rites that were used during the burial of their people. Raven sat quietly, clinging to Riley and Nigel as the chanting of her tribe began to rise in volume.

Raven sat trembling between her friends. Her throat was clogged as she tried to get the words out for the ceremony. Nigel and Riley held her, centered her and kept her grounded as the ceremony came to a close and her mother's coffin was lifted to be walked to the burial site. Riley opened the umbrella and held it over Raven who was leaning heavily on Nigel.

Billy looked to Raven and nodded. It was now her time to say her piece and good bye to her mother. She didn't want to talk in front of all these people who had showed up, but she knew that she owed it to her mother.

"My mother was a kind, generous, and amazing woman. She lived her life full of love. Despite her difficult past, she rose above and did the best that she could. She was my best friend, my mentor, my protector. No matter where we traveled around the world, mama always considered La Push her home," Raven spoke hoarsely. "Mama wanted to come home to be laid to rest with her ancestors and to find peace. You're finally home, mama. Be at peace, rest easy, and fly high."

Raven broke at the last words and Nigel caught her as her legs trembled. Billy Black nodded to Sam Uley and Paul Lahote as the pack lowered her mother's casket into the ground slowly. She stood with her head bowed as the rain poured down from the heavens around her. Her ancestors and the spirits must be mourning with her. She wasn't sure how she would be able to go to the celebration of her mother's life that they had planned for her.

She wasn't sure how long she stood there in the rain. Her shoes were soaked and despite being under the umbrella, her dress was drenched. Poor Riley and Nigel stayed at her side. Drawing a deep calming breath, she forced herself to turn and walk away from where her mother was to be laid to rest.

Nigel helped her into her seat and ran around the car into the driver's seat. Riley hopped in the back once she was in the car. The trio silently drove towards the meeting hall. Nigel had followed her hoarsely whispered directions.

"Love, we can take you home if you want?" Nigel offered. "You don't have to do this now if you're not up to it."

"I have to go," Raven said softly. "As much as I would love to go home and wallow, I can't. I owe it to her to do this for her."

"Little Bird," Riley protested. "If you don't want to do this no one will blame you. I could tell that you were uncomfortable with the number of people that showed up."

"It's not that," Raven said tiredly. "Where were all these people that supposedly cared when my father would come home in his drunken rages? Where were all of these people when he would take out his anger and frustration on us?"

Nigel tightened his hands on the steering wheel. Raven had a very valid point, he thought silently to himself. He and Riley would be sticking around until Michelle would be able to come stay with Raven to keep the masses at bay. The last thing she needed were greedy, fame clinging, fake people. He didn't tell Raven, but he noticed her siblings and their families in the back of the tent. It would do nothing, but upset Raven. However, he knew he would have to let her know because they were probably at the hall waiting.

"Raven," he paused. "You need to know before we go in. I don't want to upset you, but your siblings are here with their families."

Raven closed her eyes in frustration. She knew her brother and sister would be there. It was their mother's funeral so of course they would be there. However, over the last several months and years even, they had both reached out on numerous occasions looking for money or their fifteen seconds of fame in the spotlight, using her fame to get something. She was tired of it and them to be quite honest. This was not something she needed to deal with.

"We'll figure it out," she murmured tiredly, leaning her head back on the car seat. "I'll be polite, but please don't let them corner me. I won't give in to them, but I don't want them to cause a scene. Today is about mom."

"You got it, love," Nigel said, with Riley chiming in agreement. "We'll tell your other...friends? Yes, friends to buffer as well. No one will get to you unless you agree to speak with them."

Raven sat still in the car seat looking out the window. She didn't want to deal with this, with them. She wanted to be safely back in LA where her siblings couldn't get anywhere near her. She knew that Michelle and Roger were here today. They both had plans to stay in the area at least part time. Michelle most likely had her car packed full with more things being shipped to the house, ready to move in with her to help with whatever she needed.

"We have to let Michelle and Roger know," she said tiredly. "They've been trying to get money for a while now."

"Have they contacted you since your mom passed?" Riley asked angrily.

"Yes," she whispered in reply. "Each of them have tried contacting me twice since last week."

Nigel and Riley both swore hotly, before carefully schooling their features. They didn't want to upset her further, but they would indeed be having a conversation with the others to help them shield Raven from her siblings. Her older siblings were vultures and would cause a scene if only to play the victim to the media.

Nigel parked the car outside the tribal community center. Riley helped her from the car and the three made their way to where the celebration of her mother's life and reunion with her ancestor had begun. Michelle and Robert were waiting for them at the door. Nigel nodded to them and let them know that they needed to speak. He and Riley filled them in while Raven stood close by, hugging her arms around herself tightly.

Across the room Embry watched his imprint trying to hold herself together. He could sense her approach even before the car had pulled on the street. His every emotion and instinct screamed at him to go to her and make it alright, but he knew that to do so would send her running for the hills.

The Pack overheard the conversation near the door easily, despite the noise of the celebration. They all shifted on their feet and looked around to spot Raven's siblings. They would make a point of distracting or deflecting them or any others that sought to take advantage of Raven.

"Don't worry about a thing," Michelle said wrapping an arm around her younger charge. "We'll handle everything. I've already made arrangements, I can relocate up here to help within the next few days and still be able to manage everything back in LA."

"Michelle," raven protested tiredly, "you can't just uproot your whole life because of this. I will appreciate the help, but your life is in LA."

"Raven, you silly girl," Michelle said softly. "I have a life in LA because you gave a small town girl the chance of a lifetime. It's my turn to take care of you. It's not a forever thing and probably not even full time. It's not so far away that I can't fly into LA when I want or need to."

Robert interrupted, "I've already made the arrangements for the slight delay of the album release and postponing of the tour. I know that you need time, Raven. The studio is sending copies of your recordings into their satellite studio in Seattle."

"Thank you," she replied, choked with emotions. "I think I'm going to move back here at least for the next few months to grieve and center myself again. I need a break from the limelight for a bit."

"Whatever you need," Robert assured her. "Your fans aren't going anywhere. There's been a non-stop outpouring of fan support being sent to the studio. Not just fans Raven, people throughout the industry send their love and support. The label execs understand and support this."

Raven nodded and realized that they needed to enter. She straightened and schooled her features as best she could. She had what they all called her stage face on, but her eyes spoke of pain and grief despite the polite smile on her face.

"Thank you, Chief Black," Raven said taking his hand. "This is exactly what Mama wanted."

"You don't need to thank us," he replied kindly. "We take care of our own."

She gave a tight smile and fought back the sharp retort about where their care was when she and her mother fled. Nodding to the other Council members, she walked around with Riley and Nigel flanking her. She greeted locals and celebrities alike, talking briefly with each of them. Her friends from the industry understood and stayed for a polite amount of time before taking their leave, promising to be in touch soon.

The Pack shadowed her movements, discretely buffering her from the hangers-ons that were trying to make their way towards her. Between the Pack and Michelle and Robert, Raven's siblings didn't get within ten feet of her the entire afternoon. Her siblings had tried numerous times to approach both alone and together. Their frustration at being blocked was becoming more and more evident as the day went.

Chief Black and the Elders called the celebration to a close as the evening hours were waning. Raven was grateful and thankful as she was beyond exhausted. Riley and Nigel ushered her out to her SUV and quickly made their way back to her house. Michelle and Robert were following in their vehicles.

Unbeknownst to Raven, the Pack silently exited and slipped into the trees to follow. They noticed that Raven's siblings had followed her quickly and seemed intent on causing a scene at her house. Jacob had spoken to his father before slipping out the back exit of the meeting hall. Chief Black had already made the necessary phone calls to have the tribal police as well as Chief Swan on their way to the residence of Raven.

Raven had fallen asleep in the front seat as Nigel drove them home. He and Riley whispered to each other about the events of the day and their plan. The rest of their band would be meeting up with them in a couple of days to spend time with Raven before they had to leave for scheduled tour dates. Neither of them wanted to go, but with Michelle moving in with her to help, they knew that she would be alright.

Raven let them lead her into the house and Michelle gently guided her up to her room. Roger sat in the living room with Riley and Nigel talking when there was a loud pounding on the front door. Roger stood and walked to the door not sure who to expect. He peered through the window and swore hotly. Raven's siblings had shown up and were apparently there to cause trouble for his young client.

Roger stood and waited. He really didn't want to open the door as he knew they would try to force their way in the house. The pound began again and he saw that coming up the road were two different cruisers. He waited until they were closer before opening the door and stepping out onto the porch and closing the door firmly behind himself.

"I want to talk to my sister!" Micah Nighthawk demanded. "I know that she's in there. Who the Hell are you standing out here on our family's porch?"

"You're going to have to leave Micah," Roger stated firmly. "You as well, Selene. Raven has been abundantly clear that she's not going to give you money, property, or anything else that you demand of her. Right now you're trespassing."

"You can't tell us what to do," Selene sneered. "I want to hear from my sister's own mouth that we're not welcome here! Do you hear me, Raven? You come tell me to my face I'm not welcome here!"

By now the neighbors were watching and the sheriff and local police had pulled in front of the house. Raven woke not long after falling asleep having heard the raised voices of her siblings and closed her eyes in frustration. She threw back the covers angrily and stomped down the stairs uncaring of the scene that would now play out on her front porch.

She yanked the front door open despite the protests of Nigel, Riley, and Michelle. Uncaring of the many eyes watching she stepped barefoot onto the porch. Her friends stepped out behind her. She noticed that Paul and his friends had also arrived and were standing just off the porch on the lawn and seemed ready to intervene if needed.

"What do you want Selene, Micah?" she asked angrily. "I mean besides money, or a house, or a car, or for me to pay your debts. What do you want? I've told you before to leave me alone. I've told you before that I'm not giving you anything. I told you all of this just last week. You're not welcome here and the next time you bother me I'll press charges for harassment, extortion, and stalking. So for the last time, so there's no misunderstanding. Leave me the fuck alone and get off my property, you're not welcome!"

"So that's it you're too good for us now?" Micah demanded.

"No, Micah," she replied just as angrily. "I'm just not going to give hand-outs to people who turned their backs on me and only came around when I started making money. You walked out on me, not the other way around."

"It wasn't like that, Raven" her sister protested.

"Yes it was, Selene," she replied. "It's been like that since I signed my first record deal. As soon as you both caught wind the emails, letters, phone calls, and in person stalking hasn't stopped. Enough is enough. I want you both gone and to leave me alone."

"But we're family!" Micah protested. "You owe us!"

"I don't owe either of you a damn thing!" Raven shouted. "You two high-tailed it out of here as soon as you were eighteen and never looked back. And I'm supposed to forget and forgive that you left mama and I alone to face him? Fuck that and fuck you. Get off my property. I'll be filing restraining orders today both here and in LA."

"You can't do this!" Selene shouted. "Please Raven!"

"Goodbye," Raven said and turned her back and walked back into her house. She watched from the window as her siblings were escorted off the property and away by the sheriff. Sitting heavily on the couch she felt the exhaustion of the past weeks set in.

Hearing many more footsteps on the porch she glanced up as her friends, manager, assistant and Paul and his group entered. Groaning she leaned back against the couch. She had forgotten she agreed to talk to them. Sighing she stood and walked to the kitchen to see if she could scrounge up something. Michelle had stopped at the house on her way to the funeral and dropped off a few things to get by until they could get to the store and fill the cabinets.

Raven pulled out the coffee and sighed in relief. She put the filter in the basket, scooped in the coffee grounds, poured in the water and waited. She could hear the large group of people shuffling in to the kitchen and dining area behind her and took a breath before turning around.

Raven was startled to find Paul leaning against the counter beside her watching in concern and more than a little amusement. She arched a brow at him in challenge.

"What?" she asked.

"Glad to see you've still got a feisty temper, though I've got to see I was looking forward to seeing you land a solid right hook," he rumbled in amusement.

"That's all I needed to do" Raven snorted in amusement before sobering. "The headlines tomorrow are going to be bad enough after that little showdown. Besides, I've learned to control my temper a lot since I was a kid."

She heard Nigel and Riley laughing loudly from the kitchen table. Raven turned to glare at them in challenge. They had seen her at some of her worst moments over the years.

"You keep telling yourself that, love." Nigel chuckled. "What about that daft bint you clocked in that club in London?"

"She was a nasty little bitch who deserved it," Raven replied calmly. "Besides the idiot pulled my hair! Honestly, who pulls hair, what was she five?"

Nigel and Riley dissolved into loud laughter. They tried to calm down, but would break down laughing even harder and louder every time they tried to speak. Raven rolled her eyes but smirked.

Paul chuckled beside her and shook his head. "Restraint, huh?"

"I have plenty of restraint when I want or need to," she replied primly. "I wasn't going to give Selene or Micah a reason to try to squeeze me for money. I'm serious though, I need to file for restraining orders."

"I'll handle it," Roger said. "We've got more than enough evidence on file because you kept all of the letters and emails. I'll begin the process. Michelle, can you help me put it all together?"

Raven watched as the pair left to room and head upstairs to the room Michelle would be staying in to get everything together. Riley and Nigel shared a look and stood from the table slowly. She realized that they would be heading upstairs to give her privacy to speak with Paul and the rest of the Uley gang.

"We're going to head upstairs and get some sleep, love." Riley told her. "If you need us we'll be upstairs, but I think you need to get this out of the way. We can talk in the morning."

Raven nodded and watched them leave. Her stomach dropped and she wrapped her arms around herself. Sighing she turned back and poured herself a large cup of coffee and added two large scoops of sugar. She shuffled over to the table and sat, telling the others to help themselves to a cup if they wanted one.

Focusing on the hot liquid in the cup, Raven inhaled deeply and took comfort in the familiar smell. Taking a sip, she relished the flavor and closed her eyes, hoping to fortify herself to whatever this conversation may bring.

"Okay, you wanted to talk," Raven said pinning Paul with a pointed look.

Paul shifted uncomfortably and looked to Sam. Embry shifted his stance from beside Raven and waited. The anticipation was bubbling within him. For good or ill, this would be when she finally knew what they were and what she meant to him.

"How much of the legends do you know or remember?" Sam asked cautiously.

"Well we didn't exactly have story time in the house," Raven replied snarkily. "Sorry, I'm tired. I vaguely remember hearing a few of them, but not much. Why?"

"Shit," Paul muttered under his breath.

Sam pinned him with a look before turning back to Raven. As he began talking Raven looked from one face to the next wondering what the Hell they were on. Dread pooled in her stomach as he explained about the Protectors, Wolves, and the tribe. She saw that they were completely serious and wasn't sure if she should laugh or scream.

Sam finished speaking and watched her carefully. He was beginning to get concerned when she just sat there not saying anything. Looking to Paul and Embry he nodded at the pair. He was giving them permission to explain anything that she needed to know. Standing, Sam wished her a good evening and said he needed to get back home to his wife, Emily, and their young child.

Raven watched as half of the Pack left. She sat still not sure how to process all of this, wishing not for the first time that her coffee were something much stronger. A warm, but gentle shake drew her attention to Paul.

"Raven," he said softly. "The legends are true. We can prove it."

Holding her hand up she stopped him from speaking further. "I don't need to have anything shown to me." she managed to choke out. "Just give me a minute, this is a lot to take in. How is this even possible?"

"The Cullens returned six months before I disappeared," Paul told her quietly. "Then one by one each of us phased. The pack is larger than any others before because of all the vampire activity in the area."

"Will you say something?" Paul urged. "Please, Raven. I never meant to leave you behind, but I was out of control and couldn't be around you. It was not safe for me to be around you and I'm so sorry."

Raven reached out and grasped Paul's trembling hand and swallowed the lump in her throat. She watched as her one time best friend was breaking in front of her. She wasn't sure what he wanted her to say, but she couldn't condemn him from being something that he had no control over.

"Okay," she said shakily.

"Okay?" he asked her incredulously. "You're not freaking out? You're not scared?"

"Do you want me to?" she snorted. "I'm kind of hanging on by a thread right now."

"No!" Embry barked out. "Please don't be afraid of us."

Looking at him in shock, she glanced at Paul who just put a reassuring hand on Embry's shoulder. Quil Ateara sat heavily next to his long time friend and smile softly at Raven. Jacob Black leaned back against the wall by the back door watching her with sad, but understanding eyes.

"There's more to it than what you've said so far isn't there?" she asked, closing her eyes tiredly. "Well, let me have it boys."

"It can wait," Embry whispered hoarsely.

"Bullshit, Em!" Quil hissed. "It's killing you, literally might I add. She needs to know!"

"Shut the fuck up, Quil!" Embry gritted out. "I'm not going to have her feel obligated. I just want her to be happy."

"She is right her," Raven sniped. "Kindly tell me what's going on. All of it and the truth or get out."

Raven watched in concern as Embry flinched back as if pained and trembled. Something in her pulled towards him and her every instinct screamed for her to go to him. She knew that it had something to do with the Wolves, but she wasn't sure what it was or what it had to do with her. She felt inexplicably drawn to Embry.

As much as she hadn't want to admit it or think about it, she had often thought of him over the years. For years she would wake up reaching out for him. Her heart ached to be with him. She always felt this empty void and try as she might she could not forget him or La Push.

"Raven!" Paul said waving his hand in front of her face. "Are you alright?"

Raven had been absently rubbing the ache in her chest while staring at Embry. He had been mimicking her actions. Their eyes had been locked and neither of them could look away.

"Fine," she murmured. "Why do I feel this way? Why does it hurt? Why does he hurt?"

Embry trembled and whimpered. "You feel it?" he asked hoarsely. "It hurts you? It shouldn't hurt you."

"Breathe, Embry," she told him taking his hand.

They both jolted as a shock of heat traveled up their arms. His hand held hers tightly, but not painfully. She felt a shiver of awareness travel down her spine and she looked into his eyes, willing him to explain.

"Raven," he said reverently. "You have to know that I would never hurt you. None of us would ever hurt you. Please let me fully explain and then you can say whatever they need to ."

Raven nodded and held hands with both Paul and Embry as the later began to explain about the Third Wife and imprints. He told her that the wolves called imprinting when they found their soul mates. He explained that when a wolf imprinted the person that they imprinted on became anything the imprintee wanted or needed; a friend, a brother, or a lover. He told her that the imprinter would always love, cherish and protect his imprint until his dying day and that her happiness meant everything to him.

Shivering and fighting the lump in her throat she looked over at Jacob and found him watching her with piercing eyes. He nodded slowly and then flicked his eyes to Embry who seemed to fold in on himself, as if fearing rejection.

It dawned on her and everything clicked into place. She thought back to that day she left and her hands went limb closing her eyes against the sting of tears she realized that he had imprinted on her that day. That was why he had reacted the way that he did. The whimper and pained howls as she and her mother drove away were from him.

"What happens when the imprint and the protector are separated?" she asked in horror.

"The wolf only wants his imprint to be happy," Jake told her in a gruff voice. "Even though the pain of separation will eventually kill the wolf, he would let it happen if he felt that it meant her freedom and happiness."

"Jake!" Embry snarled, standing up and knocking his chair over at the same time. "Stop!"

"No," Quil cut in. "He's right to tell her, Em. It's killing you!"

Raven felt her heart break seeing him trying to hold it together. He gave such a look of love and devotion that it took her breath away. All this time he suffered. He let her go and gave up his own happiness for her own.

"Why didn't anyone say anything?" she asked shakily.

"We tried!" Jake snarled. "You and your mother wanted no contact from the tribe!"

"Don't yell at her!" Embry growled at his friend. "It's not her fault!"

"It is her fault that you're barely hanging on!" Jake retorted.

"I didn't know," she whispered with tears in her eyes. "If I had known I would have never let him suffer. You have to know that!"

"It's not your fault," Embry said kneeling in front of her. "I let you go because it was what you wanted and needed to be happy. You have a gift and talent and it was right to let you spread your wings and fly."

Raven stood from her chair shakily and stepped towards Embry. He had always been the quiet, shy, and kind one of their group. Jacob used to be happy and easy going and Quil was the joker so to see Embry's friend's so concerned for the third of their trio was alarming.

One foot in front of the other, she stepped closer until she reached out and put her hand on Embry's cheek. He leaned his face into her touch and seemed to relax. With trembling hands, he slowly and carefully hugged her to him and buried his face in the crook of her next. Raven held him to the best of her ability. It was kind of awkward as he was a good foot taller than her, but she held him tightly and closed her eyes.

Embry clung to his imprint and breathed in her scent. He couldn't believe that she was here. She wasn't running. His wolf fought to surface and claim his mate. He wanted nothing more than to carry her away and claim her now that she was finally here and knew everything.

"Embry," she whispered softly. "I don't want to hurt you and I don't want you to hurt because we're apart. I don't know what to do."

"Shh," he hushed her with a large hot finger over her lips. "We will figure this out. All I've ever wanted was your happiness. So if that means me letting you go, then that's what I'll do. In th e end it is your call, Raven."

"No," she protested pulling at him. "I can't do that to you!"

"It's not about me, Raven." He said softly. "It's about you. It's the way it is."

"Embry," she said sadly, clinging to him. "I've always felt empty and not quite whole and I never knew why. I can't just go back to the way things were now that I know. I can't just leave you," she said in a panicked voice.

"Easy, honey," he rumbled in his chest, rubbing his hands down her back soothingly. "Take a breath and take it easy."

Embry scooped her up in his arms and cradled her against his chest walking into the living room. He sat carefully on the couch and tugged the afghan throw over her. She settled her head on his broad shoulder and burrowed into his embrace.

Embry looked down at Raven, marveling that was the miracle of her. She was so small compared to him and the others, she always had been. He watched as he eyes grew heavier and she eventually drifted off to sleep. His own eyes grew tired as he held her protectively to his larger frame.

Jacob and Quil shared smirks and clapped Paul on the shoulder on their way out the back door to let the rest of the pack know. Paul sat in the kitchen watching over his childhood friend and pack mate. Paul stretched and tried to ease the tension from his shoulders. He knew that it was only the beginning for the pair, but he had a feeling that everything would be alright.

With a yawn he went over to the other couch and stretched out to catch some sleep himself. He would be there to watch over them to make sure that they were alright so they wouldn't be interrupted or bothered by others.

The next day Raven woke to the sound of raised voices coming from somewhere nearby. She burrowed in closer to the heat source that was wrapped protectively around her. Making a small noise in her throat, she protested the noise in the room. It was the rumbling chuckle of the large hot body that she slept against that jolted her awake.

She would have tumbled off of the couch onto the floor if Embry hadn't caught her. Looking down at her with laughter in his eyes, she glared at him and pouted. Her actions only caused him to laugh harder and haul her back against him.

Raven reluctantly got up and went into the kitchen to start getting breakfast ready. She paused when she felt Embry press up against her from behind and reach the large mixing bowl off of the top shelf for her. She shivered with awareness and looked up to meet his heated gaze before swallowing and looking away blushing.

His chest rumbled with laughter as he helped her start getting breakfast ready. She made a full breakfast of eggs, bacon, toast, hash browns and coffee. Riley and Nigel stumbled down stairs and paused watching Raven and Embry interact.

They moved in sync and seemed to know when and where to move to help the other. Without looking they seemed to be totally aware of one another while making breakfast and puttering around the kitchen. They worked like a well-oiled machine and as if they had been together for years, rather than just hours.

Jake and Quil came back and Paul sat at the table making comments and interacting with the pair. Soon Roger and Michelle came in and everyone say down talking and eating. It didn't escape the notice of her friends that Embry and Raven were drawn to one another. They just hoped that she didn't move too fast too soon.

"So," Nigel said trying to figure out how to broach the subject. "You two seem to be hitting it off."

Raven squeaked and blushed causing everyone to laugh. "It's not funny," she said in mortification. "I don't want to talk about it Nigel."

"Little Bird," Riley cut in. "We just want to make sure that you don't get hurt."

"I could never hurt her," Embry growled.

"Easy there," Nigel said. "We just want to make sure that she's okay. We've been looking after since we met a bruised, scared little girl, five years ago. We've been friends ever since. So we just want to make sure that she's not rushing into anything."

"I promise you," she said looking them both in the eye. "I am not rushing into anything. There's attraction and we are going to see where this goes, but there is no rush. We are going to have to figure out the logistics of how to make it work, but we will make this work." She told them emphatically.

Embry breathed deeply and looked at her sharply. He wasn't sure what he had expected, but her agreeing to be with him wasn't something he had dared to hope for. It would take work on both their parts, but he knew that they could make it work.

Meeting his pack mates' eyes, Embry's entire visage seemed to change. He held himself more confidently and he had life back in his once dull, pained eyes. Reaching over, he held Raven's hand, bringing her knuckle to his lips. His eyes danced as he heard her pulse start racing.

The group fell into a routine. It was an awkward transition time as Raven was trying to let go of the hurt and resentment that she had with her tribe and former friends. She and Paul became close again, while she and Embry as well as the rest of the pack were getting to know one another. Within a couple of weeks, Nigel and Riley were on their way with the rest of their bandmates that had rolled into town for a few days before leaving to head on tour.

Michelle was splitting her time between LA and La Push to help Raven. The record label had helped her find and order all of the equipment she needed to make a studio in the basement of her home. She immersed herself in finishing up her album. Writing songs and creating music for hours each day. In the evening she would have video conference calls with her label and Roger to keep track of progress.

It was two months later that she was writing and recording the last song. She could hardly believe that she was back in La Push for almost three months now. It felt like a lifetime. She knew that she would have to head back to LA and into Seattle in the near future. She also knew that she would have to uphold her contractual obligations for the tour. Just thinking of being away from Embry hurt and made her heart ache.

There's a call and a voice

Deep within my soul

With a decision and choice

Separation is taking a toll

To be without you

Is to be half of myself

I need you to get me through

This isn't about the fame or wealth

My past my present my future

All that I am and will ever be

You've awoken me from a stupor

From the endless night I'm free

So take me as I am

And I'll do the same for you

Back where it all began

My future lies with you

You chase away the pain

And bring me life anew

Because of you I'm whole again

Don't know where I'd be without you

With you I am warm

You are my gravity

The anchor in the storm

Without you it's a tragedy

So take my hand

And stay by my side

I hope you understand

I've got nothing left to hide

Raven finished the track and her voice trailed off as she wiped tears from her cheeks. She was startled when the sound booth was thrown open and Embry was there. He cupped her cheeks and wiped away her tears. His eyes were almost black with an unreadable emotion and expression on his face.

Without a word he scooped her up and brought her upstairs past the rest of the pack who were staring at her. She noticed that they had soft grins and knowing looks tugging at their lips as Embry took the stairs two at a time and made his way up to her bedroom.

He kicked the door shut and tossed her on the bed before locking the door and leaning against it with his eyes closed. She noticed that he was breathing heavily through his nose and trembling. Raven shifted to her knees on the bed and paused when his eyes snapped open in her direction.

Slowly he stalked forward. Toeing off his boots, he climbed up on the bed with her and kneeled before her in the center of the bed. Raven leaned into his touch and ran her hands over his hot skin. She trembled when she felt his large, hot hands on her own skin.

Looking up at him she watched as he lowered his face towards hers before taking her lips in a kiss. But this wasn't just any kiss. She gasped and he plundered her mouth, consuming her. And suddenly he was everywhere at once.

Their hands trembled as they reached for each other. Layer by layer, they bared themselves to each other. Raven shifted against him, causing them both to moan at the contact. Embry tried to be gentle. He would never do anything to intentionally hurt her, but she was so damn tiny.

When she ran her hands through his hair and down his back he lost all thoughts and slowly, gently lowered his body to hers. Every kiss, every stroke, every caress seemed to fuel the flame higher. Higher and higher, tighter and tighter they went until there was no distinction between them, no way of knowing where one stopped and the other began.

Raven clung to Embry as they moved together as one. She felt so full, so connected, so right in that moment with Embry. She gasped when he touched something deep inside and dug her nails in his back as he hit it again and again. Her legs shifted up over his hips, locking her ankles behind him she met him each time he moved, pushing up against him.

Embry nearly wept with the completeness he was feeling. She was perfect. She was everything. To hear her sing that song, knowing it was about them, about him, nearly unmanned him. He couldn't stop himself from going to her when the last note finished.

Soon he felt her body reacting, pulling him along with her. His wolf rose to the forefront of his conscious and his eyes flashed just as they peaked. Dropping his head down, he nuzzled the crook of her neck and bit down just as they both released together. Everything went blinding white around them and they both let go, tumbling over the edge together.

Embry rolled to the side, taking Raven with him. He didn't want to crush her, but his arms could no longer hold him. They stayed there intertwined as their hearts and breathing slowed. Raven kissed his chest where his heart was and drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, Raven awoke to Embry still wrapped around her in her bed. She ached, but in a good was and couldn't help but smile. Now that she had him she had no intention of ever letting him go.

Embry stirred and tightened his thick arms around her waist, pulling her more fully against his larger body. Raven wiggled a little and stifled a laugh at his sharp intake of breath. Her laughter died when she suddenly found herself on her back with him pressing against her with a smirk. She reached for him and they lost themselves in each other.

Some time, later they stepped out of the shared shower that took twice as long as it ought to have, but Raven wasn't going to complain. Embry tugged on his cut offs and watch her as she dressed. He knew that they still needed to figure it all out and that she would be leaving soon.

As if sensing him she turned to him as she finished dressing. Walking across the room she stepped between his legs where he was sitting at the edge of her bed. Reaching out, she brushed his shaggy hair from his eyes.

"I know there's a lot we still need to figure out," she murmured. "I need to go back to LA to get the album cleaned up and squared away. I'll need to go on tour soon as well. But when I'm done, I'll be coming back."

"What?" he whispered hoarsely. "No, Raven. You can't give up your dream. You love music and your life. You can't."

"Embry, as much as I do love music and my career," she said softly. "I love you more. I can always record here and come back, but without someone to share this life with, what's the point?"

He didn't have the words but kissed her deeply, nipping her bottom lips lightly before soothing it with his tongue. Embry leaned his head forward and nuzzled where he had marked her as his and pulled back. His eyes widened when the thoughts connected.

He had marked her. Stilling so as not to startle her, he looked at the already scarred spot from his bite. The pack all knew that once they marked their mates, there was no going back for either of them. Mentally cursing himself, his tried to hide the whimper.

"What's wrong?" she asked in concern.

"Shit, Raven," he said sounding devastated. "Honey, I marked you last night. I don't even remember doing it."

"What does that mean?" she asked softly.

"I bit you," he choked out. "Marking ones mate means you've claimed them for life and there is no way to undo it. It cements the bond between us. I'm so sorry I didn't talk to you first, Raven."

Wrapping her arms around him and straddling him. She hummed in the back of her throat thinking of the implications of what he had just said. So essentially she was married at twenty. No big deal, right? Slowly she realized that the panic she expected never happened. Taking a breath she nodded and just held him.

"I'm not going anywhere, Em." She said softly burrowing her fingers in his hair.

He went to protest, but she put a hand over his mouth stopping him. They stayed like that for a while before he stood, taking her with him and making his way down stairs. As they entered the kitchen they found the pack waiting for them.

Jake and Quil smirked at them while Paul looked like he wanted to punch Embry. No one said anything. Sam coughed lightly and invited everyone over to his and Emily's place for dinner.

When the others left Embry sat with Raven on his lap. "I love you." He rasped. "More than you will ever know, Raven."

"I love you too, Embry." She replied tiredly.

A week later Raven was packed a bag for LA. Embry would be going with his mate. When the pack found out that he had marked her, there was no other choice. So they left and it was one Hell of an experience for Embry.

It took a while for both of them to adjust to the speculation and all of the attention their relationship was gaining in the media. However, they weathered the storm. The tour soon followed and then they found themselves making their way back to La Push. In the end Embry had been right it was Raven's call about where their relationship went.

With the decrease in vampires the pack was phasing less and less, so he had been allowed to go with her. Wherever she went, he would follow to the end of their days. Over the years they had five children, three boys and two girls. Raven released another five albums, only touring occasionally. She wanted to live her life and raise her family.

She never did reconcile with her family, but that was alright with her. She had a new family with the pack. She had Embry and her children, all of whom she adored. Her music still brought so much joy and she still sold out shows, but as time went on she was slowing down and talked of retiring from the limelight.

Embry, ever the supportive and loving man said he'd support whatever she chose. Raven relaxed in his embrace and marveled at how lucky she was. Watching the sun set over First Beach she leaned into his arms and watched their children run around playing with the other children of the pack.

She still missed her mother, but she knew that she was at peace. There were somedays that she swore that she could feel her there with her. Smiling softly she turned to kiss Embry's jaw and laughed as their youngest child and daughter launched herself into the waiting arms of Jake's middle child and only son. Embry rumbled in his chest, but she shushed him and said it was adorable.

The pack chuckled and they all turned to listen to the aged voice of Billy Black tell the legends of their ancestors. The fire crackled and a hush fell over the crowd. Only the sound of the waves dared disturb the magical moment, or add to it. Raven smiled listening to the stories of the wolves and watched the children look at Billy wide-eyed. It was good to be home.


End file.
